Danny phantom one shots
by clairbear2319
Summary: a bunch of one-shots from danny phantom, most prompts are from tumblr and will likely stay oneshots unless I really like a particular idea. irregular updates
1. Chapter 1

Tumblr prompt from danphanwritingprompts

It's against the rules to hunt a rare creature or harm them. So Walker finds himself in a pickle when he becomes obligated to legally protect Danny from other ghosts.

"Okay…this is not necessary. Or wanted. You can go now. Forever. Please," Danny said. He was talking to Walker who, of all people, barged into his room and told Danny that he was legally obligated to be protected by the law. The law being Walker.

"As much as I want to, that would be against the rules,"

Danny groaned. He was so glad no one was home yet.

"I don't even need whatever it was you were talking about!"

"Rule number 413 'Endangered ghost species are entitled to protection under the law if their threatened' And you are. Constantly,"

"I can protect myself!"

Walker glared pointedly at the bandages wrapped around Danny's mid-section that he'd been checking when the warden popped in.

"…Mostly,"

Walker sighed.

"Look punk, I don't want to do this either, but until you can actually protect yourself I'm stuck with you,"

"More like I'm stuck with the psycho who framed me, imprisoned me-"

"Danny! We're home!" Danny jumped. His mom was home early. Probably his dad too.

"We stopped for pizza! Come eat!"

"Uhh, be there in a sec!" he frantically dug through his cloths for a clean shirt. He had a disturbing number of torn and bloody shirts. He finally found one, and turned to leave but…

Walker was still there. Danny sighed.

"You, look, you can't just stay here. My parents hunt ghost,"

"I'm aware,"

"They'll find you. And then they'll find me and then I'll find myself strapped onto a lab table being vivisected," if Walkers eyes widened, Danny missed it.

"I-"

"Danny come down-" they were cut off when his door opened. Danny screamed pathetically and tried to hide Walker by jumping in front of him. It didn't work.

"…Danny why is the Texas Ranger ghost in your room?" thankfully it was only Jazz.

"Its uhh, a long story. But he's not leaving until I'm 'protected'," Danny said with a sarcastic wave of his hands.

"But mom and dad-"

"Tried it. He's not going anywhere. Totally unrelated side note, have you seen my thermos?"

"Im not leaving punk. The rules say so,"

"Rules? Huh, whatever," Jazz said "I think I thought of a way for him to stay and not be detected,"

"Jazz! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am. And he's not causing any harm right now. Just let him stay temporarily and then we'll talk about it later,"

Danny groaned.

"Fine, let's hear it,"

The plan was simple and straightforward. Since the ghost devices 'malfunctioned' and picked up on Danny normally, Walker should be able to stand by Danny and be invisible to the detectors as they'd key in on the strongest ghost.

(Walker was a little bitter at the punk being stronger than him but he'd never admit it.)

Dinner passed awkwardly, with Walker behind him, invisible to everyone but him for the entire dinner. It was also a stressful affair. His parents wouldn't stop talking about the newest weapons they'd invented to destroy ghost, or more specifically to destroy him. Around the point they started talking about how to skin his other half he tuned out. Jazz's hand found his under the table and he calmed slightly, entirely unaware of Walker fuming behind him.

After dinner he all but sprinted up to his room, claiming he had homework. He completely forgot about Walker until he was opening the closet and looking down at Danny.

"Uhh…" Danny was embarrassed. No one but Jazz, Sam and Tucker knew he still hid in his closet with his old space quilt wrapped around him.

"Tell no one," he said.

"What part? The part where your own parents talk about experimenting on you or the part where they talk about killing you?"

"I actually meant the part where I hide in a closet with my blanket but, that too,"

Walker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sure, he didn't like the punk but what his parents were describing was torture. And also majorly against the law. And he just acted like it wasn't that big a deal, hiding like a kid from a thunderstorm.

Walker made up his mind then. This kid needed his protection, and he was going to do his damnedest to provide it.


	2. Chapter 2

Reverse AU: Dash and Danny don't know each other very well, but Dash quietly has the opinion that Danny Fenton is the *coolest*.

He's much louder about how lame he thinks Inviso-Bill is, which might be because of how much Paulina contests him on it

Don't get him wrong, being saved and all is one hell of a solid and it's not like he doesn't care but LOOK at this dude! Dorky bleach, UNBELIEVABLE puns, dressed up like a superhero and gets his ass kicked at all hours? Dash almost feels sorry for this loser.

Dash groaned as he watched Inviso-Bill, again, fight a ghost. capture it and wave to all his adoring fans before disappearing. Again. He honestly didn't get the hype around the guy, or ghost. Yeah it was cool he showed up as fast as he did to take care of the ghost and Dash was glad for that one time he saved him but really the guy was a little…lame. He dressed like a superhero. Not even a cool one like Batman but he wore this lame spandex rubbery suit thing. And he bleached his hair. How much bleach did he dump on his head to get that color? And to be frank, he got his butt kicked more then he kicked butt. And the puns, those awful puns. What kind of lame name was Inviso-Bill anyways?

It also didn't help that everyone in school loved the guy. Everyday all he heard was how cool he was and how awesome he was and how much Paulina wanted to date him. Wasn't that like, necrophilia or something? And everyone started wearing black and white and bleaching their hair because of him now too. It was just a little annoying. Especially when his friends started doing it and expected him to do it too. He managed to get out of bleaching his hair by saying his mom would kill him, but he was running out of excuses for why he hadn't started dressing like him yet.

He groaned and slumped in his seat. Class had started up immediately after the ghost was gone so he couldn't even go sulk in the privacy of his own home. He glared at the ceiling and tried to think of someone who didn't worship the ground the ghost boy walked on. Or, floated above? How did that work? In the middle of his thought the door slammed open and a winded Danny Fenton walked in.

"Mr. Fenton, late again I see,"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer. But uh…ghost?"

"Yes, we were all there for the ghost attack and we all came back on time,"

"Sorry,"

There was someone. Fenton had yet to bleach his hair or start cosplaying. And he never heard him talk about it either. Dash never really interacted with Fenton much but secretly he thought the guy was really cool. He'd never tell the other A-listers, but he thought it was so cool how Fenton never really cared about fitting in or being popular. He just did what he liked and hung out with who he liked. Dash wished he was brave enough to do that.

He was too worried that if he told anyone that he secretly liked sewing (he had a closet full of stuffed animals he'd made), that he preferred watching over the top telenovelas to football, that he did good on all his test but would erase the A's and B's and replace it with D's that he'd be shunned. Kicked off the A-Listers and all the way to the bottom of the social rung.

But Fenton didn't seem to care about that at all. He'd go on tangents and rants about how much he loved space and wanted to work with NASA. He drew the coolest stuff in art, usually space related or sometimes family and friends. The art teacher always had some of his stuff hanging in the halls and Fenton only seemed to care what his friends thought of it. His whole family was genius scientist and he got his extra credit school assignment published. Published! How cool was that!

And, he couldn't remember Fenton ever talking about the ghost boy. Bonus cool points.

Come to think of it, weren't his parents ghost scientist or something? Maybe he could use that as an excuse to talk to him about Inviso-Bill and see what he thinks. Hopefully he didn't think he was cool like everyone else did. Dash glanced over at Fenton. He was drawing again instead of taking notes.

"Yeah, no way someone cool like that will think Inviso-Bill is cool," Dash thought to himself.

Now the only problem was catching the guy. He always ran off at the weirdest times.

Author's Note: Im not the most confident about this one, writing characters in a way that they feel in character has always been something I think im not great at but I made it so im posting it


End file.
